Meet the Turtles
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: Hey Everybody! New attempt at the story. Runaway girl meets the guys. First Chapter up! Rated M for concern of later chapters. Adopted by ShotgunRedneck
1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV: My name is Anna; Anna Bradey that is. Well, that's my name for most of the year, except for two weeks out of the year then I'm know as Black Arachnia. I've lived in New York City for the past two years of my life and have made two wonderful best friends; April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

April lets me come over when I don't have any food at my house or if I just want some girl time boyfriend Casey is helping me build my own bike and teaching me about self defense; its like a half boxing and half martial arts fighting style with a little bit of kick-boxing thrown in.

They're the only ones who know about my alter ego; Black Arachnia. They're also the only ones who know I'm a high-school dropout. Not even they know why I dropped out, but they don't pry. The last time Casey asked, April smacked him with a spatula for being nosy.

I have my own apartment and have many jobs to pay for it, but I always find time for a good workout with Casey, or dinner at April's place.

Well, as much as I love talking about myself, I hear some Purple Dragons in the abandoned garage across the street, Guess I'm going to have to break up their fun before they cause any trouble. They better not make me late for dinner, April's cooking my favorite, lasagna.

* * *

As I walk down the street, a deafening bang rang out breaking the once silent night. My eyes flew open as I dashed down the alley. As I turned the corner I could see dragon thugs had run off by the time I got there.

I paused for a brief second and considered running after them. But then I saw, framed under a dim street light, a body lay sprawled face down on the ground. And spreading slowly across the pavement was a dark crimson pool of blood. My breath caught in my throat, I rushed to person's side. When I walked closer I realized that the body wasn't human at all but looked like a...giant turtle? I knelt by the turtle and carefully rolled him onto his back, found the source of the all the blood on the ground; there was bullet wound in his left shoulder.

But what shocked me the most was his eyes where open – at least I think it's a he anyways. His brilliant amber eyes looked into mine unfocused and glazed with pain. In a croaked, heavily Brooklyn accent voice, he said someone's name, Leo I think before his eyes slid shut and the golden eyes disappeared under his emerald green eye lids.

I frowned and shook my head as I watch the turtle past out before I turned my attention back to the horrendous wound in his chest that was still gushing brilliant red blood down his chest.

"That is dangerously close to your heart my friend," I said quietly to the now unconscious turtle, stroking his cheek gentle with one had and checking his pulse with the other - it was very slow and getting slower by the second. My heart clenched in fear. The turtle was losing too much blood and if I didn't do something fast, he was going to die in the next few minutes.

I dug into my pocket for a pair of pliers and lighter; I used the lighter to sterilize the pliers quickly. The wound hissed as I inserted the still hot pliers into it. A moan of pain escaped from the unconscious turtle. As gently and as quickly as I could, I fished around for the bullet. Finally, I found the wayward bullet and pulled it out carefully, dropping it on the ground.

I looked around to find something to use as a bandage. Seeing nothing, I took off my shirt. Thank the lord I decided to wear a tank top underneath my shirt, as I ripped up the shirt for bandages. I quickly wrapped the wound with the material, but before I could finish, I heard the crunch of gravel. I turned to find two guys - one burly and blond, the other dark, lean, and mean. The two purple dragons were walking back into the ally cautiously. They probably come to see if the turtle was still alive or not.

"Hey!" One of them shouted. "It's that Black Arachnia chick that's been hassling us. Let's get her!" They shouted when they spotted me.

Before I could even stand and brace myself for the assault; they rushed me and tackled me to the wet pavement.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I thought as I was slammed into the ground hard. I deserve this for giving the Purple Dragon's goons such an easy shot at me.

I twisted out of the blond attacker's hold and sprang to my feet. 'This one is the bigger of the two,' I thought. Got to take him out first and quick.

The burly young man was on his feet almost as quickly as me. As the guy came forward, I feinted a punch to his left side.

When the guy moved to block it, I unleashed my right leg in a devastating blow to the midsection. I bet he didn't expect me to know kick-boxing, I thought with grim triumph.

The blond guy collapsed on the ground, gulping for air.

"Dan!" the second attacker cried, taking a step toward his companion. Then he turned, crouching as he advanced towards me instead.

When he got close enough I threw a uppercut punch at his head, then snapped my foot out at the dark-haired guy's knee. To my astonishment, my blow was deflected by my opponent's forearm. The impact spun me halfway around, before I knew what was happening the dark-haired guy's foot snaked out to kick me behind my left knee.

I managed to fortunately dodge away from the incoming blow, but landed in an awkward position. My opponent moved immediately to capitalize on his new found advantage. A fist flew by my face, while the guy's left hand, fingers outstretched, swept at my stomach like a sword.

I blocked the punch, then spun to avoid the second attack. I used the my spinning momentum to launch a high roundhouse kick for the guy's head.

The kick never landed.

Instead, I felt my ankle grasped, and then I was sent flying, to land with a bone-bruising thud.

I had landed face down. As I flung myself around, trying to face my attacker, while I scrabbled backwards at the same time to give me space to recover. It wasn't easy. The view seemed to swim in front of my eyes, making it difficult to pin point location of my opponent.

I glared at the guy in front of me trying to appear tougher than what I felt like at the time. As I stood there the world was slowly coming back into focus again.

The blond guy came up, walking half-bent with a hand on his stomach. He went over to the dark haired guy and whispered something into his ear. The dark haired guy scowled at whatever the other one had said without another word they ran as quickly as they could out of the ally.

I ignored the throbbing in my head as finished up on Turtle's gunshot wound.

After I finished bandaging him up, I heard a ringing sound. I looked over at the ground, five feet away from him to see a tiny shell shaped object. I picked it up and it transformed into a phone.

I held it to my ear and heard someone yelling into the speaker.

"Raph I can't believe you are so irresponsible! You could have endangered us all by running off like that! I know you do this all the time, but come on! What were you thinking?" The voice ranted.

When I finally managed to get a chance to talk, I sighed. "Hello?" I asked loudly into the phone.

The tone of the ranting voice instantly changed. "Who are you? What have you done with my brother, Raphael?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you really must know, my name is Black Arachnia. And 'Raph' is hurt very badly. He's currently passed out right now in an old garage. If I were you, I would come as soon as possible, otherwise he might not make it. He's lost a lot of blood."

The guy's answer on the other side of the phone was short. "Fine," he said icily. "Stay there until we find you, don't move him." With a sharp click he hung up.

I walked back over to the unconscious turtle and knelt down by his side. "I hope who ever they are, get here in time for you Raph, for my sake. If they find you dead when they get here, I don't even want to think what they'll do to me. So you better to stay alive, you hear me." I said as I gently caressed his cold cheek.

* * *

**Okay. Apparantly, I really was supposed to get rid of that first chapter. So now I have to start again. Thank you all for being patient with me. **

**Now, on to business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles. Only Anna. **

**Special thanks to Amonraphoenix. Without her, this story wouldn't be possible. Luv ya!**

**Please review. My gaurd dog Fluffy after you.**

**Fluffy*looks at readers and growls* **

**'Careful, he bites.'**


	2. AN

**Warning. This is not an update. I repeat, not an update.**

** Hey everybody. Look, I know you're mad at em for not updating. And you have every right, I know. **

**But I have nothing on my mind for these stories. So, unfortunately. I'm putting them up for adoption. I'm going to message some readers who have been real supporters of specific stories and see if they want them. If not, I'll put them up officially. I'll let you know if that happens. Once again, I'm sorry. And please don't hate me for this.**


	3. New update

**Okay. Good news. This story has been given to someone. Her name is ShotgunRedneck, and I have faith that she'll do a wonderful , look for this story on her page later.**


End file.
